wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Woman
The Other Woman is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired September 21, 2018. Synopsis A mysterious woman who knows a little too much about the Earps arrives on the Homestead with a special mission for Wynonna and Waverly; the rest of the team must wrangle a deadly fire witch. Plot Continuing from the events of Undo It (season 3, episode 9), Wynonna has lost peacemaker to Bulshar and Waverly still has Bulshar's/Julian's ring stuck on her finger. A mysterious woman wearing a hasmat suit emerges from the old mine where Bulshar had been entombed. Waverly and Jeremy are trying to piece together all the clues of Bulshar's past, while Bobo is contained in the confinement box previously used to hold the Widows he reveals a hint eluded in a flashback to 1887 regarding Juan Carlo, and a woman named Maeve, whom with Doc may be aquainted, we also see a short sword intended to be delivered to Wyatt Earp, which Juan Carlo refers to as "peacemaker ". Meanwhile on the homestead Wynonna and Fireman Charlie are interrupted by the aformetioned woman named Kevin, who's arrived to Pergatory to help the Earps save the world. Kevin is "a representative of a long line of ambassadors tasked with looking after the balance in the world", who watch, observe and record but do not participate. However, Kevin is aware of a weapon that is able to defeat Bulshar, while also noting that Wynonna has no "blade" to use against him, has made the decision to involve herself despite the risks, and because she is fed-up with the "men-folk" who run the organization and thier "boy-bullshit". Kevin informs Wynonna and Waverly that a "magical arm" exists and that Bulshar's severed arm is still in the old mine where he was buried, but only a champion can retrieve it, which can be used to synthesize a weapon to defeat him. Nicole has managed to talk Doc into helping her track down Maeve Perley, an ancestor of the witches Mattie Perley and Gretta Perley, who was entrusted with Juan Carlos journal. However just days prior of the Earp curse she was condemned as a witch and burned at the stake trapping her spirit in the fire. Upon reaching the Perley homestead to search for the journal, they unwillingly open themselves to her spirit while lighting a fire for warmth, and in the process Nicole becomes possessed, culminating in a house fire. At the mine, Wynonna and Waverly find a lone Revenant escaping from the mine, which Waverly recognizes as "one-armed clint", who has managed to replace his missing arm with that of Bulshar's and has also become toxic/radioactive due to prolonged exposure to plutonium from the mine. Unable to stop him, they flee on foot to the Gardner house, where Mercedes Gardner's face has been healed due to Waverly. Upon arrival of the revenant, Waverly discovers she can control Bulshar's severed arm using her ring, and uses it to choke the revenant. Upon removing the arm from the revenant Kevin arrives, and informs the Earps that the arm was never the weapon it was a test, "she used her gifts and passed the trial" proving that Waverly was the champion they needed, the weapon being the ring. At the Perley house Doc is rescued by Charlie, who Doc then proceeds to feed on, killing him. Nicole and Jeremy are mortified and Nicole threatens to kill Doc if she sees him again. Charlie is seen in the morgue with Nicole and Jeremy wondering if Maeve has possessed him, as she was hoping to get a perminant body for herself using a fresh corpse, but she wasnt possessing Charlie. Using the Journal, Jeremy, Nicole, Robin (also Bobo in cage), learn that Bulshar, before he took human form, was the snake from the Garden. Also that Juan Carlo and Julian were attempting to banish Bulshar during a celestial event called the "blood-eclipse" or "pledge-moon" which is visible about every 120 years. The next one occuring a day later. Before departing Kevin tells the Earps one last thing, that they now know that Waverly being half-angel and able to weild the ring, made her the champion who can defeat Bulshare but its use would come at a price, Waverly's life. Just before the credits we see Mercedes answer her door as she is again grabbed by the face and pulled out-of-view. Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Justin Kelly as Robin Jett * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Sebastian Pigott as Charlie * Anna Silk as Kevin * Sydney John as Maeve Perley * Dru Viergever as One Armed Clint * Shaun Johnston as Juan Carlo Trivia * The title makes reference to the jazz song, The Other Woman by Nina Simone. * Melanie Scrofano (Wynonna Earp), Sebastian Pigott (Charlie) and Anna Silk (Kevin) have all appeared in the TV show Being Erica, though never worked together. Media Images 310still_001.jpg 310still_002.jpg 310still_003.jpg 310still_004.jpg 310still_005.jpg 310still_006.jpg 310still_007.jpg 310still_008.jpg 310still_009.jpg 310still_010.jpg 310still_011.jpg 310still_012.jpg 310still_013.jpg 310still_014.jpg 310still_015.jpg 310still_016.jpg 310still_017.jpg 3x10(1).jpg 3x10(2).jpg 3x10(3).jpg 3x10(4).jpg Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 05.05 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 01.24 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 01.17 PM 001.PNG Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 03.34 PM.PNG|An Angel in stone Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 03.46 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 03.49 PM.PNG|An Angel In Stone Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 12.47 PM.PNG|Kevin comes out of the mine in a radioactive suit Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 12.46 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 05.56 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-22-18 at 01.06 PM.PNG Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 10 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes